Revelations
by TanyaPotter
Summary: The Brown house is broken into… next they know a video of Ephram’s life in NYC is displayed before the entire school… Shocker anyone? Slash, Language, Drugs, AS… ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

My first Everwood fic, please let me know how it is….

Title: Revelations

By: TanyaPotter

Summery: The Brown house is broken into… next they know a video of Ephram's life in NYC is displayed before the entire school… Shocker anyone? Slash, Language, Drugs, AS… ONESHOT

AN- I moved from Phoenix Arizona to this crappy little town called Cathlamet Washington, with a 1000 kids, K-12… I feel for Ephram.

No one was home when it happened. And no one could find anything missing… so they assumed the person that did it had second thoughts last minuet. How wrong they were…

Two weeks after the Break-in

Ephram was sitting in the back of the hall, Bright next to him. God he hated assemblies. Why did he have to go on the first day of school anyways? It's not like they did anything. Oh, except this fascinating video done by cheerleaders to show off all the slut dances they did last year, and the games the jocks played, plus other random pictures taken over the last year…

Ya, real exciting.

Little did he know, that about 3 hours from now, he would be wishing that he was back to being board.

10 minuets latter Ephram had his headphones on and his eyes closed. He was jolted out of his light dose by an elbow in the ribs. At first he ignored it, but when it became more persistent he snapped his eyes open and over to the only person next to him, Bright.

He stopped short when he saw the shocked eyes not on him, but on the screen. Ephram followed his gaze, and numbly pulled the headphones off by the cord. On the screen was a huge blown up picture of him, in all his eyebrow ringed, purpled haired, eyelined glory, flipping off the camera.

Above him was the caption: "Ephram Brown, What do we really know about him?"

"What the fuck!" Ephram exclaimed, drawing more looks form the silent hall.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the screen when the picture changed from a still picture to a video.

There was Ephram, surrounded by nine other people. Five boys, one with dark blue hair, and an ear piercing, eyeliner, and about 6'2". 'Jake' appeared above him.

Another had bleached hair, and looked relatively normal, except for the heavy chains hanging from his black pants. 'Brian' appeared above him.

There was two boys with black hair, one had a lip ring, the other his nose and ear. 'Jay' and 'Kyle' appeared above each, respectively.

The last had black hair, longish that it went across his forehead and into his eyes, only his had blood red tips. He had two lip spikes, one in each side, and without a shirt, they could see the nipple hoop in his right peck. What drew attention to him was the fact that he and Ephram were so close, they could have been one person.

He was practically wrapped around Ephram. 'Sean' appeared above him.

The four girls were walking with them. They were all dressed in identical black mini skirts and halters. One had red hair, the next had green, blue, purple, and black streaks (I had my hair like that and I luved it!) covering it, the next had honey blond, and the last had dark brown, with just a hint of red. The names across the screen were, 'Angel', 'Tara', 'Kayla', and 'Chrissy.'

The ten kids on the screen ranged from 14 to bout 19. "Hey Phram!" Jay shouted. Ephram broke away from the kiss he was involved in with Sean and looked back at him. "What are we doin' tonight?"

"I dunno…" he said, distracted by Sean's wondering hands. "Phram!" Jay shouted again.

"What!" Ephram snapped back, drawing away from Sean completely to turn and face the slightly older boy.

"I said, 'What are we doin' tonight?'" he repeated slowly.

"Oh," Ephram said, "umm, Theres a party to crash on 6th AV, then we can go to that new club in Manhattan." He shrugged. "Whatever you guys wanna do, I guess. Not much going on tonight."

"Sounds sweet." Tara said.

Ephram ignored her, already have been pulled back to Sean.

The teachers were snapped out of their shock by that video ending. The principle stood up and demanded Ephram to go to her, accusing him of doing this.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked, pissed.

One of the teachers went to go to the projector room and find out what tape was in. before he got out of the room, another video came on. This time there was only Ephram and Tara in the screen.

Tara was lying on the hard bed in a tattoo parlor. The people watching couldn't see what she was getting done, just that it was on her back, and she had her shirt off, but her front was covered.

Ephram was sitting by her head, holding her hand as she grimaced in pain. A second later the man with the needle stood up and declared he was finished.

Tara stood slowly, and turned so Ephram and whoever had the camera could see it. It was big white and fire red angel wings, that stretched from her shoulder blades to below her belt line.

Her skin was red and irritated, but she didn't seem to care. She dropped the shirt covering her, not seeming to care her two friends and the tattoo artist could see her chest. Thankfully, whoever put it in the school had been considerate and blurred it out…

"Sweet!" she squealed. She turned around and through her arms around an unsurprised tattoo artist.

"Thanks Chris!"

"Sure baby, any time." He said smiling, and holding on longer than Ephram liked.

"I think you should put your shirt back on now Tara." He said.

Tara looked down just remembering she wasn't wearing anything except low rise jeans, but it didn't seem to bother her. She shrugged and put on her shirt.

"We'll meet you in the car…" Ephram said pointedly to her.

When she was gone he walked right up and got into the tattooist's face. "So, Chris, how do you like Tara?" he asked. The camera zoomed in closer and everyone in the school saw how cold Ephram's eyes were.

Chris, though, seemed not to notice. "She's fine, ain't she?" he asked. "But there's one thing you should remember here _Chris_. Tara, she's off limits." Ephram snorted slightly, betrayed by the fire still in his eyes. "And you know I would _hate_ to have to hurt you."

Chris seemed to shrink back slightly, though he didn't really move. "I think Tara can take care of herself. Don't you Eff?"

"I think that if you wanna keep your precious little part attached where they are, you should keep them to yourself for once."

"Ya, maybe you should try it.."

Ephram smirked sexily, more sexily than anyone watching had ever seen him look, and walked forwards, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Just remember what I said." He turned and gazed slightly above the camera. "Lets get out of here."

The teachers were in chaos. The projector room had been locked, and jammed, no one could get the door open. It was finally decided that they would wait it out, but had absolutely no curiosity to watch the rest of it. Oh, no, 'cause they were responsible citizens of Everwood. (AN/ can you taste my sarcasm?)

Ephram, Tara, and Sean were sitting on some steps going up to a big building. The camera wasn't focused on them, but rather all the people walking down the street of New York. It went back to them when Ephram asked whoever was filming "Why don't you put that fucking thing away for once?"

An unseen voice answered back "Why?" It was a simple enough question, but caused Sean to roll his visible eye at the camera.

"Because, there's nothing…" Ephram was cut off by Sean pulling him onto his lap and kissing him straight in front of the camera and the 300 or so people on the street.

The school was shocked to see that no one seemed to care. They didn't get strange looks, or glairs or anything; people seemed not to notice anything strange as they hurried by.

"Lets go to Canada." Tara said suddenly. The boys looked at her in a 'What?' manner. She shot them an impatient look. "Let's drive to Canada. Come on, it'll be fun."

They thought about it for a minuet, the Ephram shrugged. "Why not, nothin' else to do."

She squealed excitedly. "Meet you back here in two hours?" she asked. Ephram and Sean both shrugged. Then she was gone. The camera followed her as she hurried down the street, pushing people out of her way.

When it focused back on the two boys, they had stood and were 'caught up in each other, slightly.' The guy behind the camera cleared his throat, and with one last kiss the two broke apart.

"Your dad's gonna freak." Sean said to Ephram quietly.

"Fuck my dad." He said firmly. "What's he gonna do? Ground me? What, for the two days he home?"

"Meet you back here in 2 hours…" an unseen voice said.

The screen went black for a second and Ephram hoped it was the end, but nope, a second later it came back and was to the point when they were almost there. Ephram was driving a big black SUV, with Sean next to him, and Tara next to the camera in the back.

They passed a 'Welcome to Canada' sign and everyone in the car cheered. They had been driving for almost two days, including the stops they had made, and were ready for some fun.

The screen went black for another second then…

They were pulling into a hotel parking lot, one they had made reservations at the day before with Ephram's dad's credit card.

They all got out laughing and having a great time, but stopped dead when they saw five adults standing in front of the office.

"Now that you've had your fun, I think its time to go home." Andy Brown said coldly to his son, that was glairing at him. Another man came up to the camera and grabbed it, and then the screen went black again, only this time a caption came up. It said "Running off to Canada with his father's stolen credit card? Watch out Everwood, criminal on the loose."

Ephram was gonna kill whoever had the balls to do this.

"DR. Brown?" a female voice said over the phone in the clinic. "This is Vice Principle Davis (I don't know who the principle is..).

"Ahh, Hi Ms. Davis, what can I help you with?"

"There is a slight problem here. You see, your son, Ephram Brown, Has made a video of his time in New York. The projection room is locked, and we cant seem to get in to stop it."

Andy sighed. "I'll be there in 20 minuets."

Ephram sighed loudly and through himself down in the nearest chair, crossing his arms, and glairing at everyone starring at him. With an impatient sigh, he flipped them off; everyone was probably gonna see a lot worse from him on this tape.

The next clip that came up was all the people that were in the first clip sitting in a circle in a black painted bedroom. They all had shot glasses in front of them, and a bottle of vodka next to it.

Jay said in a slightly drunk voice, "I have never screwed on top of the Empire State Building."

Ephram and Sean took a shot, earning slightly amused/freaked out looks. "And you didn't get caught?" Someone asked.

"Ya," Sean shrugged, "but we got away."

"OK," Ephram said. "I have never slept with a teacher during class."

This time only Sean and Jay took a shot, and Ephram smirked at them. "In on that together?"

Sean punched him slightly, teasing. Ephram grabbed him and pulled him on top of him. He smirked again and Sean leaned down and kissed him hard.

While that was happening, Kayla spoke up. "I have never slept with a teacher period." Sean and Ephram broke away slightly to take a shot, then Jay, Jake, Tara, Angel and Kayla took a shot, plus a hand reaching around the camera to take one.

"I have never been arrested more than 8 times in a week." Angel stated. Again, Ephram, Sean, and Tara took a shot.

"Are you guys getting the feeling that were being targeted?" Ephram asked with an amused smirk.

Sean smirked back with a shrug and pushed him backwards on the floor, Pinning him to the floor.

Things would have gotten further, but there was a knock on the bedroom door. They all jumped up as steadily as they could, Ephram, Sean, and Jay being the most steady, despite having drunk so much. Most of them filed into the bathroom and shut the door, but the camera moved under the bed, facing the door.

Finally, it was only Ephram and Sean seen in the room, and they shoved the glasses and drinks under the bed next to the camera. Sean laid back on the floor, and Ephram went to open the door.

As soon as it was unlatched, it was shoved open and DR. Brown stormed into the room. "Dude, what the hell!" Ephram exclaimed from where he had fallen on the floor, too drunk to stand under the force.

"What were you doing yesterday, Ephram?" he asked harshly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I got a call on from the cops just now. They said that you were arrested yesterday. Something about causing dangerous situations in Manhattan. Want to tell me what that's about?"

"Oh, fuck it. We were just having fun. Pull the stick out of your ass and chill." Ephram said, sitting behind Sean's head.

Andy directed his gaze to the guy his son was running his fingers troughs' hair. "I think you should go home." They both looked at him blankly before Ephram spoke up.

"I know you like, not home much, but you'd think you'd at least know who's living here."

Now it was Andy's turn to look confused. "Oh my god, do I have to spell it out for you? Sean is living here for a while."

"Ok… Then go to where your staying." He gestured to the door to the hall. "My son and I need to talk."

Ephram rolled his eyes again. "No, _dad_, he's staying _here_." He gestured to the bedroom they were in.

Andy narrowed his eyes at Sean. "Mom" Ephram cut in sharply before his father could cut in again. "already knows, and she approves, so don't even tell him to leave."

"That doesn't change the fact that you drove a car into the lemur cage at the zoo!"

Ephram, in his drunk state, couldn't suppress the snort that came out. "They shouldn't have been locked up in a cage." He defended himself. "Would you like to be locked up in a cage all your life?"

"So you drove a car into the cage to let them go?"

"Exactly!" he declared delightedly.

"You… Your…" Andy was at a loss of words. "You could have hurt someone!" He finally shouted at his son.

"But I didn't." he said.

"Ok, you are grounded. No going out, not TV, no phone, no NOTHING!"

"That is _sooo_ not _even_ fair!"

"Life's not fair. Grow up, and get use to it."

Andy walked out of the room. Slowly, the rest of the hidden people came out of their hiding places. Ephram was glairing at the door when the camera focused back on him.

"You guys wanna go out?" he asked. There was a general mummer in the room, and he walked over to his closet. The screen went blank again.

The next caption that came up was: "Whaaatttt? Heads up Everwood!"

By this time Andy was in the room. He stood in the back and watched as the last clip came up. It tore at his heart.

The kids (about 40) were standing around. A second later the same one's from the others walked out after a sad good bye from the others. A black flash and then they were standing in a room, dark purple with blood red accents.

"We know you can't stay in New York," Tara started. Sean was silent in the back corner of the room, staring at the floor. Ephram's eyebrow ring was out, and he looked resigned and angry. "So your gonna take New York with you!" Jay walked into the picture with a box of tapes.

"Now, all those times you were yelling at Luke to put away his camera, or getting in trouble, or getting yelled at, or making out with Sean, you can look back an watch it. These are copies of all the tapes Luke ever made of us… You'll get this one in a few minuets…" she said gesturing at the screen.

Ephram smiled sadly at them all. "thanks guys. Don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Looks like your gonna find out soon." Sean said quietly, angrily, from his corner. Ephram closed his eyes in pain for a second, realizing the truth in that statement.

The others all came up and gave him hugs, and all kisses on the mouth until it was only the camera, which Luke had set on a dresser, so they could get out of the shot if they wanted to, and Ephram and Sean were left.

Slowly, Ephram walked over to Sean. He lifted his chin with his fingers, forcing him to look in his eyes. He moved slowly forwards, keeping his eyes locked with the brown one's in front of his.

He kissed him softly. When he pulled back he whispered, voice full of pain and longing, "I don't want to go. God, I don't want to go to some stupid, bigot town in the middle of nowhere. I don't want to leave everything here. I don't want to leave you. Please, Please don't think I want to do this." He begged.

He bit his lip, and moved in closer, kissing him again. Sean finally reacted pulling his close, arms tight around the smaller mans waist.

"Don't leave. Please."

"I have to. It's what my mom wanted."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms, knowing it might be the last time.

"I love you." Ephram whispered to his lover.

"I love you too. God I love you sooo much."

And the screen went black for the final time.

WELL? Feedback makes me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Long time no see!! OK, here's what's going on. I had lots of people asking me to make this a chapter fic. SO!! I reposted it on my page, with ten more pages than before of extra scenes. SO, if I get enough interested on the re-posted one, I'll make it a chapter story.

SO go check it out!! His mom's in the new ones, with more Andy and Sean!!!.

The link is http ://www .fanfiction. net/s/3531209/1/RevelationsReposted

Take out the spaces!! Enjoy!!


End file.
